A wide variety of methods exist for forming joints in constructing furniture, including the use of fasteners such as screws; the use of interfitting grooved joints that are glued together; and the use of dowels that fit into openings. Typical joints where two wood members are butted together at right angles are susceptible to eventual loosening and separation with most furniture construction methods employed today.
An object of the present invention is to provide a furniture construction and method that creates a substantially permanent and rigid interconnection for joints in the furniture pieces.